TMNT
by Kelso86
Summary: The turtles from the comics and cartoons are here with a turtle that was never in the comics or cartoons Titian. The comic turtles lost their father/grandfather. Can the turtles save him on their own or will they need help from the cartoon turtles? Please read and found out. Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or any version.
1. Missing Father

**Comic Universe Narrator Talking:**

Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, Donatello and Titian are now Ninjutsu Masters.

Raphael found a turtle that look like a teenager and he took him in as a son and named Renoir.

Leonardo leads the now six turtles to help the city when they is danger.

Splinter don't teach Ninjutsu anymore so he told Raphael if Renoir wants to know Ninjutsu you would have to train him.

Michelangelo takes being a Ninja more Seriously now.

Donatello invents more stuff for the turtles to use.

Raphael is a Sensi to his son Renoir.

Titian helps the turtles to train.

Leonardo uses twin Katana, Michelangelo uses dual Nun-chucks, Raphael uses dual Sai, Donatello uses a Bo(Staff), Titian uses Yumi/Ya(Bow/Arrows) and Renoir uses dual Tonfa.

Titian makes his own arrows for his Bow, he makes regular and explosive tip arrows.

Leoardo Hamato, Michelangelo Hamato, Raphael Hamato, Donatello Hamato and Titian Hamato are 31 years old.

Renoir Hamato is 18 years old.

Splinter Hamato is 51 years old.

Leonardo wears a blue mask, Michelangelo wears a orange mask, Raphael wears a red mask, Donatello wears a purple mask, Titian wears a black mask and Renoir wears a yellow mask.

**Comic Universe Sewer Lair:**

"I wondering where Father is at?" asked Michelangelo.

"I don't know I am getting worried" says Leonardo.

"I will go look for him" says Titian.

So Titian leaves the Lair to look for Splinter.

"You need to train my son" says Raphael.

"Okay Master Raphael" says Renoir.

So Renoir and Raphael starts their training session.

"I am glad we got a bigger lair" says Michelangelo.

"Hey Mikey, Leo you want to train with me?" asked Donatello. "It will get our minds off the bad stuff."

"Sure" says Michelangelo and Leonardo.

So Michelangelo, Leonardo and Donatello starts to train when Titian comes in.

"This is father's cane" says Titian.

Their fears has came true, that Splinter is either hurt or killed.

**END OF CHAPTER** **1**

**PLEASE** **R&amp;R**


	2. Comic Turtles Meet Cartoon Turtles

**Comic Universe Sewer:**

This is where I find the cane" says Titian.

"This is weird" says Donatello. "Who would want father?"

"I don't know Donnie" says Leonardo.

"We need to be careful just in case Shredder is still alive" says Titian.

"We need to split up, Donny you and Mickey go the east, Raph you and Ren go the west, Ti you go to the south and I will go north" says Leonardo.

So the turtles split up Donatello and Michelangelo went east, Raphael and Renoir went west, Titian went south and Leonardo went north.

"Father you think we will find grandfather?" asked Renoir.

"Yes we will" says Raphael.

Donatello and Michelangelo comes across and Shell Cell.

"Hey that father's" says Donatello.

Michelangelo gets out his Shell Cell.

"Hey guys, we find father's Shell Cell" says Michelangelo. "We're by 2nd Junction."

"We be right there" said Leonardo, Titian, Raphael and Renoir.

The other turtles made it the 2nd Junction.

**Cartoon Universe Narrator Talking:**

Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, Donatello and Titian Hamato are 28 years old

Splinter Hamato is 48 years old.

Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, Donatello and Titian are Ninjutsu Masters.

Leonardo wears a blue mask and uses twin Katana, Michelangelo wears a orange mask and uses dual Nun-chucks, Raphael wears a red mask and uses dual Sai, Donatello wears a purple mask and uses a Bo(Staff) and Titian wears a black mask and uses Yumi/Ya(Bow/Arrows).

These turtles are a little bigger than the comic turtles.

Plus their shells have some spikes on them and they have tails.

Plus Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, Donatello and Titian has 4 fingers and 3 toes.

They had to mutate their selves to Super Turtles to fight Super Shredder.

That is why they are bigger and have spikes on their shells and have tails and 4 fingers and 3 toes.

**Cartoon Universe Sewer Lair:**

"My sons I have watched you all grow up, to become Ninjutsu Masters and I am proud of all of you" says Splinter.

All of sudden Splinter falls to the ground.

"What is it father?" asked Leonardo.

"Remember how I said we all are connected in the universe?" asked Splinter.

"Yes" said Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, Donatello and Titian.

"I feel like I have been hurt in another universe" says Splinter. "Donatello my son can you make a universal portal to check it out?"

"Yes I can father but it will take awhile" says Donatello.

**Comic Universe Sewer:**

"I have a feeling that something about to happen" says Leonardo.

Just then a portal open up and a turtle with a blue mask, blue wristbands, blue knee/elbow pads and a blue belt fell out of the portal then 4 more turtles fell out of the portal that looked like him with everything red, orange, purple and black .

**END OF CHAPTER** **2**

**PLEASE** **R&amp;R**


End file.
